1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing for an electronic device and a method for producing the same; in particular, to a method for producing a thin, light casing with a predetermined structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casings for portable electronic devices such as a notebook type computer, personal digital assistance device (PDA), portable telephone and the like, are required to be thin and light from the viewpoint of reducing the whole weight of the electronic device. However, the thin, light casing of the conventional electronic device is usually insufficient in its structural strength.
Specifically, the conventional casing is usually of titanium alloy so as to reduce its thickness. However, the casing, of titanium alloy, is usually insufficient in its structural strength. In contrast, the structural strength of the casing may be enhanced by disposing plastic material in a predetermined position. However, since the plastic material is provided with a certain thickness, the casing cannot be thin and light.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned casing, the invention provides a method for producing a thin, light casing with a predetermined structural strength.
Accordingly, the invention provides a method for producing a casing of an electronic device comprising the following steps. First, a first member is formed of a first metallic material, and a second member is formed of a second metallic material. Then, the casing is produced by combining the first member and the second member.
In a preferred embodiment, the first member and the second member are attached to each other by glue.
In another preferred embodiment, both the first metal and the second metallic material are sheets.
Furthermore, the first metallic material is thin and hard, and the second metallic material is provided with a predetermined structural strength.
Furthermore, the second metallic material is pressed into the second member, and the second metallic material is an alloy metal sheet.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides another method for producing a casing of an electronic device having at least one unit, comprising the following steps. First, a first member is formed of a first metallic material, and a second member is formed of a second metallic material. In the second member, at least one step portion is formed. Then, the casing is produced by combining the first member and the second member in a manner such that the step portion corresponds to the unit and the second member is nearer to the unit than the first member.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a casing for an electronic device having at least one unit. The casing comprises a first member and a second member. The first member is made of a first metallic material, and the second member, having at least one step portion, is made of a second metallic material and disposed on the first member. The step portion corresponds to the unit and the second member is nearer to the unit than the first member.
In another preferred embodiment, the casing further comprises an adhesive portion. The adhesive portion, disposed between the first member and the second member, is used for attaching the first member and the second member.